Glee Goes Cyber
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Everything is fine in the wonderful land of Glee, until a secret gets out.  Friendships are destroyed, love is lost, and people flee their home.  Can it all be saved before everything they worked for is flushed down the drain? Read&Review please!
1. Puckleberry Power!

_Yeah, so I know that Facebook has been done MANY times before on Fanfiction, but, I wanted to try it for myself, and though this will most likely fail due to my lack of knowledge of facebook (I don't use it that much...) I will attempt to anyway! Let's get ready for some facebook drama!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it now would I? And I don't own Facebook either _

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is in a relationship

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and 8 others like this.**

**Comments**

**Kurt Hummel **is outraged that im finding out over FB! DIVA GET YOUR ASS ON THE PHONE NOWW!

**Quinn Fabray** And who is the unlucky person?

**Mercedes Jones **Diva! Call me!

**Santana Lopez **OMG BERRY DO TELL!

**Brittany S. Pierce **Lord Tubbington says he knows who it is but won't tell me :l

**Rachel Berry **Kurt, Cedes ill call you later. San, inbox. Same with you Britt.

**Santana Lopez **YESSS! SUCK IT BITCHES

**Brittany S. Pierce **Wheres my inbox San?

**Santana Lopez **Up the top B

**Brittany S. Pierce **Thanks San! :)

**Finn Hudson **WTF RACHEL?

**Quinn Fabray **So it's not Finn?

**Rachel Berry **No shit Sherlock

**(Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and 13 others like this)**

**Sam Evans **You just got told Quinn

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this)**

**Rachel Berry **Hehe

**Finn Hudson **Rach who is it?

**Rachel Berry **don't call me Rach, that nickname is reserved for FRIENDS

* * *

><p><strong>Inbox Chat<strong>

**TO: Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce**

**FROM: Rachel Berry**

It's Noah

**Santana Lopez:**

OHMAGOD! RACHEL BERRY IS GOING OUT WITH PUCKERMAN! Puckleberry 2.0 BITCHAZZZZ

* * *

><p><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman <strong>is in a relationship

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 8 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry **And who's the lucky lady?

**Brittany S. Pierce **Does Puck have 2 girlfriends?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **No? Why'd you think that?

**Brittany S. Pierce **Well, Rachel's asking who it is and isn't she going out with you? Or did you break up?

**Rachel Berry **I was joking Britt

**Brittany S. Pierce **Oh

**Santana Lopez **PUCKLEBERRY 2.0 BITCHAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Brittany S. Pierce **Yay! :D

**Quinn Fabray **Always with my leftovers Berry?

**Rachel Berry **Shut it baby mama

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce like this)**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Im not your leftovers Ice Queen, your mine

**Rachel Berry **Owned

**Finn Hudson **PUCK! YOU SAID YOU'D STAY AWAY FROM HER!

**Rachel Berry **why should he Finn? Because you told him to? Im not your property

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Fuck off man, I can do what I want

**Finn Hudson **This better be a practical joke

**Brittany S. Pierce **Finn you are stoopid and thats coming from ME

**(Rachel Berry and 28 others like this)**

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Should I continue this? I think I might occasionally update this when im bored.<em>


	2. Fuinn Goes Down

_Hey there my beloveds, I am UBER glad that 99% of you like Harry Potter, so that 1% that doesn't, IDGAF. Anyways, an update finally! So, I wrote this yesterday but GUESS WHAT! I had around about 2000 words and it deleted itself and I was like... Oh hell to the no! Alas, here is my update!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>PUCKLEBERRY 2.0 BITCHAZZZ!

**(Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 28 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **It's not that big of a deal San...

**Santana Lopez **NOT THAT BIG A DEAL? THIS IS PUCKLEBERRY WE'RE TALKING 'BOUT, THE YUMMIEST BERRIES IN TOWWWN!

**Kurt Hummel** Diva you need to screw your head on right

**Mercedes Jones **Damn straight gurlfriiiend

**(Brittany S. Pierce and 13 others like this)**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Yeah, guys it's really not that big of a deal

**Santana Lopez **Where tha fuk is ma dislike button!

**(Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and 36 others like this)**

**Brittany S. Pierce **Lord Tubbington says there won't be Puckleberry 3.0!

**Kurt Hummel **:O

**Mercedes Jones **:O

**Rachel Berry **:O

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **:O

**Mike Chang **:O

**Sam Evans **:O

**Santana Lopez **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Brittany S. Pierce **Cause Puckleberry 2.0 never ends!

**Kurt Hummel** :)

**Mercedes Jones** :)

**Rachel Berry :D**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** :DDDDDDDD

**Mike Chang** :)

**Sam Evans** :)

**Santana Lopez **FUCK YEAAAAAHHH

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Of course it never ends, Rach is never gonna get sick of the Puckerone

**Brittany S. Pierce **O.o

**Rachel Berry **Noah Puckerman if you continue to all yourself that no more kisses for you! :l

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Alright, whatever Puckzilla's girl wants, Puckzilla's girl gets.

**Rachel Berry **Though I would normally be furious at you for using such a ridiculous and discriminating name against yourself I very much so enjoyed the last part of that. Damn straight. :)

**Santana Lopez **R, I love you to pieces but you sound like you swallowed a thesaurus

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Piss off Satan

**Rachel Berry **Noah! Don't be mean or else I am gonna go all midget ninja on your ass and give you a one-way no return ticket to Dumped land :l Damn straight

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** Oh but baby, im not mean, im naughttyyyy ;)

**Rachel Berry **Ohh, and do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get spanked ;) x

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Well im a naughty, naughty boy!

**Rachel Berry **Tut tut ill have to come and spank you now ;) xx

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **is dead... :D

**Santana Lopez **Did anybody else just get stunned into silence? A) Midget ninja? B) Naughty boys get spanked?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** She's my little midget ninja

**Rachel Berry **DAMN STRAIGHT BITCHES

**Santana Lopez** I think Puckerman brings out the bad side of Rach... Not complaining!

**(Brittany S. Pierce and 96 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **Im on my way Noah, you naughtyyyy little boy! ;) xx

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **(droools)

**Mike Chang **Wow... While personally I think Tike is the best, my ninja senses are telling me that Puckleberry is up there with the greats

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Yep

**Santana Lopez **Oh ma god! Hey guys, what's the best berries in town? PUCKLEBERRIES!

**Sam Evans **Nuh uh, the yummiest berries in town are Evanberries!

**Brittany S. Pierce **I liked Puckleberries better Dolphin, sorry :)

**(307 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **is over at Noah's, showing him what you get if your a naughty boy

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Mhhhmm

**Santana Lopez** I am going to go now...

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>is sad :(

**Rachel Berry **Why Q? x

**Quinn Fabray **Ill tell you over the phone, call me!xx

**Rachel Berry **Okaii Q! x

**Santana Lopez **EH HEM?

**Quinn Fabray **Finee, San, R, B, get over my house stat!x

**Santana Lopez **Sure thing Q

**Brittany S. Pierce **Want me to get some ice cream?

**Quinn Fabray **Aww thanks Britt!xx

**Brittany S. Pierce **Cookies & cream?x

**Quinn Fabray **Yes pleesh

**Rachel Berry **Im almost there Q! x

**Quinn Fabray **Hurry ;(

**Santana Lopez **Want me to come get you Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce** Yes thanks San! And Quinny, you reminded me of a good song! Hurry hurry hurry, im coming down to fix this. )

**Rachel Berry **Naww B, your so cute! x

**Brittany S. Pierce **Thanks Rachy

**Santana Lopez **B, hurry up

**Brittany S. Pierce **Coming!

**Mike Chang **Since whenn...

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **When did you guys become like, the famous four?

**Sam Evans **Is really confused...

**Finn Hudson **Yeah

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Piss off Finessa

**(Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 2 others like this)**

**Santana Lopez **Yep. Agreed. Open the door Q

**Brittany S. Pierce** Yum icce creeeam

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is eating Cookies&Cream ice cream (I shouldn't be but oh well .) with **Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Pierce**

**Brittany S. Pierce ** Yum yum in my tum tum

**Santana Lopez **COOKIES AND CREAAAMMMMM!

**Quinn Fabray **San, what are you on?

**Santana Lopez **Coke, a bit of Marijuana, ecstasy and ice, why do you ask?

**Rachel Berry **(awkward silence) Anywayyyssss... Q why are you on FB?

**Quinn Fabray **Cause I want to see if he...

**Santana Lopez **Q, c'mon

**Brittany S. Pierce **He's not going to Quinny

**Rachel Berry **You should do it first Q

**Quinn Fabray **Alright...

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>is now single

**(Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez like this)**

**Finn Hudson **Quinn...

**Rachel Berry **Oh move on Finnessa

**(Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 238 others like this)**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Is drooling over my midget ninja's hotness

**Brittany S. Pierce **Those Pucklebaby's will be here any day now

**Santana Lopez **LOLLLLLLL!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Rach, im being naughttyyyy

**Rachel Berry **Tut, tut, I have to go Q, San & Britt, duty calls ;) xx

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Yay, time for spanking

**Rachel Berry **Inddeeed

**Quinn Fabray **Not on my status, please

**Sam Evans **Your fighting a losing battle Quinn

**Quinn Fabray **I know...

**Santana Lopez **:P

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez - Quinn Fabray <strong>Hey Q, cause y'know, your single now... wanna have some fuuunnn? xx

**Quinn Fabray **Hell yeah San, get here ASAP, im a little lonely

**Brittany S. Pierce **Can I come too?

**Santana Lopez **Sure ill pick you up B

**Brittany S. Pierce** Yay! x

**Quinn Fabray **Rach, wanna come too?

**Rachel Berry **I'd love to but im currently busy... spanking Noah ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **As much as I love the idea of girl on girl action, Rachel's mine :l

**Rachel Berry **NOAH! Your not jealous are you?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** No, no baby, Puckzilla doesn't get jealous. Puckzilla just doesn't sure

**Rachel Berry **That's fine with me

**Santana Lopez **is doing stuff to **Brittany S. Pierce **while **Quinn Fabray **sits there impatiently

**Quinn Fabray **YES IM GETTING IMPATIENT IT'S MYY TURN!

**Brittany S. Pierce **no Q, this feels so good

**Artie Abrams **Am I dead? Cause I think I just went to heaven

**Quinn Fabray **is having stuff done to by **Santana Lopez**

**Santana Lopez **and you know you love it

**Sam Evans **Artie, I think we both died and floated up to heaven

**Finn Hudson **What are they doing?

**Mike Chang **Go away Franketeen

**Brittany S. Pierce** Don't worry boys, im videoing it

**Artie Abrams **Ohmy

**Brittany S. Pierce **And ill show it to you all in Glee

**Santana Lopez **yes, but don't send them a copy in case SOMEBODY gives it away (glares at puckerman)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **Notice how I didn't comment throughout the WHOLE thing, cause im busy with Rach and yet she still gives me evil eyes?

**Rachel Berry **Get off FB, im not done with you

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **(already offline)

**Santana Lopez **Puckleberry babies are being made

**Brittany S. Pierce **HA! Lord Tubbington you owe me $10

**Lord Tubbington **Meooow! :(

**Brittany S. Pierce **Oh fine, keep it. But no kissing San for a week

**Lord Tubbington **Meow. :l

**Brittany S. Pierce **Good boy Tubby :)

**Santana Lopez **What the fuck just happened?

**Sam Evans **(stunned silence)

* * *

><p><em>Yes, so I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but I thank all of you Harry Potter fans who showed your support for me and your "dislike" towards the HP hater who accused me of being an attention seeker. Grrr. Anyway, I will try to update ASAP, but I need to start working on my other stories as well. Also, check out my two new stories, HP and the philosopher's stone and No Ginny! Both of which are HP so you guys probably won't bother... xD Okay... Yeah im gonna stop rambling now so yeah! Buh bye! <em>

_Until I see you next time,_

_Molly xoxo_


	3. Misleads & Discoveries

_So, i've finished my homework (besides Maths, but that can wait!), done my chores, e.t.c, e.t.c and so, I decided to update my little facebook story! This will be a short story, it's going to end in a couple of chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook or Glee!_

* * *

><p><span>Facebook<span>

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and 12 others like this)**

**Azimio Adams **Take your fucking gayness elsewhere

**(David Karofsky likes this)**

**Rachel Berry **strongly dislikes this

**(Santana Lopez and 36 others like this)**

**Santana Lopez **Fuck off Karofsky & Azimio

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is going to pummel **Azimio Adams** and **David Karofsky **if they don't take their homophobie-ness to a place called NO ONE GIVES A FUCK land.

**Rachel Berry **Good boy Noah :)

**Brittany S. Pierce **What do good boys get Rachie? Do they get what I get if im a good girl? :D

**Rachel Berry **Shush Britt Britt, I can't give EVERYONE what I give you. ) xx

**Brittany S. Pierce **Ohh, oky Rachie! I was a good girl today though, so can I have some? xx ;D

**Rachel Berry **Alright, just let me get ready and ill be right over! x ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce **Yayyy! xxxxxx!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **... Brittany, what EXACTLY does she give you?

**Artie Abrams **!

**Sam Evans ***DROOLLLSSS*

**Brittany S. Pierce **I can't tell you Pucky, Rachie said you might get jealous

**Quinn Fabray **Yes, he would be SUPER jealous

**Santana Lopez **Yuppers, can I have some to, Rachie? I did the dishes for mum (somewhat reluctantly)

**Quinn Fabray **Ohmygod me tooo! I'm always a good girl ;D

**Rachel Berry **Alright, alright, now Britt get off FB and come over here! xx

**Brittany S. Pierce **Okaii! Quinny, San, come over quickk!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Rachel? Wtf telll meeee?

**Sam Evans **Yeah! We all want in Rachel!

**Artie Abrams **DEFINITLEY

**Finn Hudson **Huh?

**Rachel Berry **Nuh uh, Noah & others, it's a girls ONLY thing

**Quinn Fabray **Ohmygosh that was so AMAZING Rach! Do it again! Pleesshhh?

**Brittany S. Pierce **YEAH RACHIE!

**Santana Lopez **Lol

**Rachel Berry **Okay fine!

**Brittany S. Pierce **WOAAHAHH!

**(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry like this)**

**Rachel Berry **There, happy? Now let me get back to work, I need to concentrate!

**Santana Lopez **Fine

**Sam Evans **Is it just me, or are the Glee girls bi-sexual?

**Santana Lopez **Not all of us *Glares at Rachel*

**Brittany S. Pierce **Rachiiieeeeeee, stop checking your phone and hurry up!

**Rachel Berry **Patience Britt

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **But- isn't she- what's happening?

**Rachel Berry **Why im making them my famous raspberry and chocolate chip cookies of course, what did you think was happening? ;)

**Santana Lopez **xD

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Damn!

**Sam Evans **Ohhhhhhhhhhh disappointment 'cause bi girls are sexiii

**Artie Abrams **True dat

**Finn Hudson **Not as hot as Rachel turning up at my doorstep last night with nothing on but a cloak

**Rachel Berry **FINN!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ***stunned silence*

**Santana Lopez **is in a fucking shocked silence with **Brittany S. Pierce a**nd **Quinn Fabray**

* * *

><p><em>So, whaddaya think? Cliffhanger, huh? Yeah, I love those things. Considering all the stories im reading have massive ones and im DYING to find out what happens. Sorry for such a short chapters, will update soon! xx<em>


	4. New York, New Life

_Because I am THE most AWESOME author EVER, I decided that i'd update this straight away, seeing as this is my most loved story at the moment. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, SO BE PREPARED FOR AN EPIC ENDING! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Facebook!_

* * *

><p><span>Facebook<span>

**Finn Hudson **That's right. Thought i'd keep your little secret, didya Rach?

**Rachel Berry **FINN!

**Kurt Hummel **Diva that's just LOOWWWWW

**Quinn Fabray **How could you Rachel?

**Santana Lopez **WTF BERRY?

**Brittany S. Pierce **:O My unicorn said that Puckleberry never enddss though! LIAR

**Lord Tubbington **MEOOWWW! :((((

**Brittany S. Pierce **None of us want Puckleberry to end, Lord Tubby :(

**Lord Tubbington **:(((( Meow !

**Artie Abrams **... RACHEL?

**Sam Evans **Wow... that's just... wow...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Rachel your such a bitch

**(Mike Chang, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 317 others like this)**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **So that's it, isn't it Man Hands? I was just your way of getting Finn back, but he didn't give a fuck so you got despo? The fuck?

**Rachel Berry **Noah... I...

**Santana Lopez **You what, Treasure Trail? Didn't MEAN to turn up on Finn's doorstep with noting but a coat on or some shit like that?

**Quinn Fabray **Thinks Rachel Berry is an asshole

**(Brittany S. Pierce and 78 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **;o FINE don't even BOTHER apologising when you realise your all being IDIOTS because I wont listen! See how YOU like it! And Noah, I thought you were better than that. I can take the nicknames from the others, but really? I guess your just, 'Puck', a lima loser.

**Santana Lopez **Piss off RuPaul

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is now single

**(Santana Lopez and 678 others like this)**

**Brittany S. Pierce **You deserve to be single, Man Hands. Nobody likes you.

**Rachel Berry **Brittany, you don't understand!

**Brittany S. Pierce **I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU BROKE PUCKY'S HEART!

**Rachel Berry **SHUT IT AIRHEAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!

**Santana Lopez **YOU BITCH!

**Brittany S. Pierce **You were the only one who hadn't called me that, Rachy. ;(

**Rachel Berry **Britt! Im so sorry!

**Quinn Fabray **Save it treasure trail!

* * *

><p><span>Glee Club<span>

Rachel took her place in the front of the room as usual, but there was something un-usual about her at the moment. Her eyes had a haunted look, and she had tear stains down her cheek. She flinched at every sound, her eyes darting around cautiously. The rest of the gleek's filed in, completely ignoring their star singer.

After a minute, the sound died down as Mr. Schue entered the room. "Alright guys, we need to get working on our setlist for Nationals and- Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schue stopped talking at Rachel's hand in the air. "Would you like to sing a song for us?" Mr. Schue asked, annoyance clear on his features. Rachel shook her head in the negative and lowered her hand to her lap.

"I am resigning, as my presence is obviously no longer welcome here. I also do not wish to be in the midst of people who do not listen and liars." Rachel said, but her voice didn't have it's usual commanding air. Instead it was soft, and fearful. And most of all, saddened. "Rachel! You can't quit right before Nationals, then we will only have 11-"

"I don't really care, Mr. Schuster. I don't care about anyone, or anything around me anymore. My presence in this world is just a burden to everyone. I'm that annoying girl with the great voice, who prides herself on it and thinks she's better than everyone for it. I'm the girl that gets picked on and teased by her peers, and when in need of help does not receive it. I'm the girl that gets slushied, and no one cares. I'm the girl that is the first to the aid of another if they receive a slushy in the face. Do you think anyone cares, Mr. Schuster? Do you think anyone _ever_ stops and says, 'Hey that Rachel Berry, she's a nice girl. Maybe next time _she_ gets slushied, ill help clean it off of her like she did for me.' Do you think anyone has EVER SAID THAT?" Rachel bellowed, tears rapidly pouring down her face.

"IM THE GIRL THAT EVERYONE HATES! IM THE GIRL THAT BELIEVES IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN HERE, BUT DO YOU THINK ANYONE HAS EVER CARED ABOUT ME? I HAVE THESE AMAZING THINGS CALLED FEELINGS, Y'KNOW? DO YOU THINK ANYONE CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS? THEY DON'T!" Rachel screeched at the shocked gleek's, before standing up and turning to them. "You'll be glad to know, that my father has been offered a job in a very large lawyering company over in New York, so I shall be moving there to complete my last years of High School. Good day." Rachel said to them all, before turning and leaving the room with her head held high.

The first to speak was Puck. "The fuck just happened?" He asked, and though he tried to make his voice sound normal and confused, instead it sounded feeble and weak. Santana got up, strode over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "None of us know, Puckerman, none of us know."

* * *

><p><span>3 Months Later<span>

Facebook

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Jarred Ceasar **

**(Jarred Ceasar and 34 others like this)**

**Jarred Ceasar **Take that, I got Berry! Love you babe! xoxo

**Oliver Pierce **DUDE THAT IS SO NOT FAIR I CALLED DIBS ON THAT SEXY PIECE OF ASS!

**Rachel Berry **Boys, boys, don't worry, you'll all get your turn. ;)

**Nathan Crevello **Yesssssssssssss! I want some o' that ass!

**(Oliver Pierce and 67 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **I love you too JJ! xx

**Jarred Ceasar **Whatcha say about coming over MY place tonight, Sexy?

**Rachel Berry **I can't JJ, but ill see you at the party on Sat! x

**Kelly Norman **YAY YOUR COMING RACH! xoxo Im so glad, it's going to be the best party EVER!

**(Jessica Pierce and 346 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **I wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world Kell x

**Jessica Pierce **Rach, wanna come over to the mall tomorrow?

**Rachel Berry **SURE THING JESS!

**Jessica Pierce **okaii then sexy, see you there xxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Rachel Berry **You too Jess! x

**Santana Lopez **Well tie me too a pole, Rachel Berry has friends! Lemme guess, there all losers?

**Kasey Winterman **So THIS is that whore you were talking about sexy ass?

**Rachel Berry **Sadly, yes. And let me tell you Santana, im more popular here than you were with all the men you slept with, and that's saying something

**Aleisha Hart **Oooo you just gots tooolllddd!

**Brittany S. Pierce **Leave San alone!

**Rachel Berry **Ahh, Brittany.

**Aleisha Hart **So this is Airhead, rights?

**Rachel Berry **Yup.

**Jarred Ceasar **Wow, sexy ass, you sure know how to pick 'em

**Rachel Berry **Ikr? xx

**Jarred Ceasar **Rach, babe, ill pick you up tomoz?

**Rachel Berry **Try not to be early, I don't like getting to school on time

**Jarred Ceasar **Alright babe

**Aleisha Hart **See you tomorrow Rach

**Rachel Berry **See ya my sexy babes! xx

**Quinn Fabray **Is it just me, or is RuPaul ACTUALLY popular? Wow.

**Oliver Pierce **Fuck off baby mama

**Quinn Fabray **WTF RACHEL?

**Rachel Berry **I don't keep secrets from my friends

**Finn Hudson **Like hell you don't

**Rachel Berry **Ohgod Finn would you SAVE it? Actually, I ought to thank you Finn. If it wasn't for your terrible lie that was not at all true, it actually happened the other way 'round, I would probably still be stuck in Lima with all you losers

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Wait what?

**Rachel Berry **That's right, Puckerman, FINN turned up at MY door with nothing on but a COAT. Maybe if you'd listened, you'd still have me

**Jarred Ceaser **But she's mine now, so you can't have her

**Nathan Crevello **Wow, Puckerman, you let THAT piece of ass get away? :S that is SADDD

**(Oliver Pierce, Jarred Ceaser and 897 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry **Oh boys, I was about as sexy as a rake back then.

**Jarred Ceasar **Who cares? You still had a mighty fine ass, and those TINY skirts are SEXY!

**Sam Evans **Rachel, are you in their glee club?

**Rachel Berry **GLEE CLUB? God, no. I'm in the modeling club, who knew showing off your body could be so much fun!

**Jarred Ceasar **Babe, your gonna be a super model one day!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Rach, please don't do this. Your a big Broadway star, remember? You were the nicest girl ever, and you have an awesome set of lungs. Why are you doing this? To prove something? It's not worth it Rach. Come home.

**Rachel Berry **Oh wow, im SOOO touched. Yeah, no. If you gave a fuck about me, Puck, you would've heard me out. But you all JUMPED to conclusions, and well, now IDGAF.

**Oliver Pierce **Lolllll!

**Jason Heard **Mhhhhmmmmm! Ppl are so quick to jude, ehh sexy ass?

**Rachel Berry **Yeah. Did you know kids at that school for Lima Losers throw SLUSHIES at the Glee kids? Lol.

**Jason Heard **SLUSHIES? Geese, that's for amatuers. They should throw milkshakes like us, so much harder to get out of your hair

**Rachel Berry **Toteslly agreed

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Since when did you become a bitch?

**Rachel Berry **Since you broke up with me.

* * *

><p><span>New York, Central Park<span>

Puck sat on a bench in New York central park with Quinn, Santana and Brittany by his side. "She said she'd be meeting her friends here at 3, right?" Puck burst out, staring desperately at them. They all nodded their heads.

A group of girls walked past them, giggling loudly. One of them caught Puck's eye, and he found himself staring at her. She had soft brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets, her chocolate brown eyes were wide and filled with laughter, her eyelashes long and delicate. She had a petite body, with legs that went on for miles. She was lightly tanned, and wore a strapless, black dress that ended just below where her underwear would be, and the dress clung to every inch of her body, accenting her curves nicely. She wore black boots, and was talking loudly to her friends about some guy.

"Did you SEE him? He is the hottest thing ever!" She was saying, to the laughter of a blond on her right.

"If I was you, I would totes ditch Jarred for him!" The blond exclaimed, to the laughter of the others.

"I am going to Jess, ill make my move on him at the party this weekend, and im breaking up with Jarred this afternoon." The girl said casually, as if they were discussing tossing out an old pair of shoes for some new ones. Puck rolled his eyes. _What a stuck up bitch_, he thought.

"Puck!" Santana hissed, pointing at the brunette. He looked at the girls, to see all of them staring at the brunette with wide eyes, shock etched onto their features. "Her- her nose!" Santana gasped out. Puck turned and his eyes zoned in on her nose. He knew that nose. He'd loved that nose with every fibre of his being. It was the cutest nose he'd ever seen.

"Rachel?" Puck whispered. He stood up. "Rachel?" He called out. The girls stopped in their tracks and turned to him. He barely noticed all of them besides Rachel eyeing him like some brand new toy.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all got up and stood next to him, staring at Rachel with tears in their eyes. "Puck," Rachel drawled, raising her eyebrows. "What a surprise though I wouldn't call it pleasant," She said cooly, to the laughter of her cronies. Jessica stepped forwards, still eyeing Puck.

"So, _this _is your ex? Holy shit, Rach." Jessica said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't waste your time with him Jess, he's a _Lima Loser_." Rachel snapped, glaring at Puck. Puck would've been angry, if he hadn't seen the tears swimming in her eyes. She brushed them away casually, with a cold laugh. "Let's go." She snapped, and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Rachel! Wait!" Brittany called out. Rachel whipped around and glared at Brittany.

"_WHAT?_" She snapped at the blond. "You guys go ahead, ill meet you there." Rachel commanded them, and obediently they rushed off. Brittany darted forwards and clung onto Rachel for dear life. "Rachie! I missed you so much! Please don't leave me _ever_ again!" Brittany sobbed into Rachel's shoulder, and for a horrible second, Puck thought Rachel was going to push her away.

But instead, Rachel pulled the girl closer and shushed her softly. "Don't worry, Britt. I'm here." Rachel murmured to the girl, who kissed her cheek. Then Quinn and Santana were joining in the hug, and all four girls were crying. Once they'd broken apart, Puck stepped forwards and took Rachel's face in his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ run off on me like that. Ever. Again." Puck said softly to her, before leaning in and kissing her. Rachel melted against his chest and she kissed him back as if her life depended on it. And in that instant, nothing else mattered, because Puck had Rachel, and Rachel had Puck. And that's all they'd ever wanted.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

><p><strong><span>There will be other Fan Fictions, and other stories, but for this one? It really is,<span>**

**The end**

* * *

><p><em>Did you liiikkkeeee it? :D I loved writing that, that was SO-OO much fun! Hehe, I should write Facebook more often. <em>

_xoxo_

_Molly._


End file.
